Zalgo (Sonic2.EXE)
Zalgo is the main antagonist of the fan game, Sonic2.EXE and its two sequels Sunshine.EXE and iNSaNIty.EXE created by NovaWare. He is a demonic being that is able to corrupt everything around him and spread evil, and decides to do this by taking control of Sonic and Tails. History Sonic2.EXE After failing to have Sonic collect all of the Chaos Emeralds to save Tails, Dr. Robotnik collected the emeralds himself and prepared his ultimate weapon. Sonic gave up and cowardly abandoned Tails, leaving him to die by Robotnik's hands. However Tails was used as a vessel for a demonic spirit to possess, but eventually broke out of its control and entered a strange area, venturing through it he falls down a hole and into a pit of spikes. Meanwhile Sonic runs through Green Hill Zone and finds Robotnik and all the animals dead, however he comes across Tails who is now possessed by Zalgo, which teleports Sonic to a dark void he can never escape from. Sunshine.EXE The game begins with diary entries from Dr. Robotnik, how he captured Tails and found a mysterious mirror that knew who he was. The voice (belonging to Zalgo) expressed his concerns for Robotnik's defeats at the hands of Sonic and makes a deal with the mad scientist. If he killed Sonic his soul would be alive in Zalgo's world with no escape, however he needed a body to possess to get the soul of his host to his world. Robotnik then allowed Zalgo to use Tails as a host body to kill Sonic, however Zalgo betrays him and destroys his lab before going to find Sonic. Tails is once again alive in Zalgo's world and finds the mirror Zalgo was trapped in, he then finds his real body possessed by Zalgo. Tails then wonders through a bloody area before finding Sonic, he tells Tails that it's a trap before Zalgo teleports behind him, lamenting about how he can't die unless it's by his hands. Tails is then forced to run from a wall of pure darkness. iNSaNIty.EXE Sonic spawns in Zalgo's corrupted world and finds Robotnik, explaining how he had made a terrible deal with Zalgo and teaming up with Sonic to fix his mistakes. Sonic is then stalked by Zalgo before once again being transported to another part of the zone, Zalgo does a fourth-wall break, talking to the player and explaining how their actions such as controlling the characters led to the current situation they were in. Tails is transported to a bloody zone and goes after Sonic while Zalgo taunts the fox, Tails eventually finds another version of himself standing in front of Sonic and a wall of spikes, leading to two possible outcomes. *The Bad Ending: Tails charges at the fake Tails as he screams "Tails wait!", launching him into the spike wall and killing him. Sonic then opens his eyes to reveal that he and Zalgo had swapped bodies, turning Zalgo into Sonic.exe. *The Good Ending: Tails jumps over the fake Tails and touches Sonic, who is revealed to be housing the soul of Zalgo. He threatens to kill Tails and he and Sonic swap back to their regular bodies. The two then have to run away from the wall of darkness and meet up with Robotnik, who has a way to trap Zalgo forever. Zalgo teleports to them and they use the power of the mirror to trap Zalgo inside of a stuffed doll that looks exactly like Tails. The duo leave and Robotnik plans on using the doll to his advantage Personality Zalgo is a wicked, deceptive, sadistic, vile, cruel, omnicidal evil freak who seeks the destruction of all life. He is knowledgeable on how to manipulate and trick people to becoming his pawns and doing his evil bidding. He is highly intelligent and utilizes his surroundings to adapt to new strategies. Powers and Abilities Zalgo is able to corrupt and manipulate reality in any way he wants, this includes sending souls to his evil realm and warping the world around him. Zalgo is also able to possess other entities to act as vessels for host his spirit. Zalgo is also able to teleport to places in an instant. Trivia *The games are labeled as unofficial prequels to the original Sonic.exe game/Creepypasta, meaning that the bad ending of iNSaNIty.EXE is the canon ending, as it turns Zalgo into Sonic.exe and doesn't keep him trapped inside the Tails Doll. Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Complete Monster Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Serial Killers Category:Sonic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Unseen Category:Video Game Villains